game_weaponsfandomcom-20200213-history
M4 Carbine
The M4 Carbine is an American designed assault rifle manufactured by Colt's Manufacturing Company, it is one of the current standard service rifle of the US Military and has been appeared in many video games. History The M4 Carbine was first introduced in 1994, its the carbine version of the M16A2 assault rifle. The weapon was designed to replaced the older versions of M16 carbines (CAR-15) in service within the US Armed Forces. The M4 serves as the standard rifle of the US Military, and has been also exported to other countries. It is usually seen in the hands of operatives from military special forces and special police units. Design Features The M4 Carbine uses the same direct impingement gas system and rotating bolt system as the M16 rifle. It fires the 5.56x45mm NATO small-caliber rifle cartridge and fed from a 30-round STANAG magazine (other rounders such as the C-MAG drums are also available). Unlike the M16, the M4 features a multi-position telescoping buttstock, and the carrying handle is removable for mounting optics and accessories via MIL-STD-1913 Picatinny rail, which has installed on top of the receiver. Same as the M16, the M4 is an selective fire weapon, it can be fired in either semi-automatic or 3-round burst (Auto for M4A1). The weapon has 80% parts compatible with the M16A2. In conclusion, the M4 is an compact, light and accurate weapon, although the weapon is notorious for its bad reliability in extreme conditions. Accessories ]] * SOPMOD Block I: A kit developed by the United States Special Operations Command (USSOCOM), it included: a quick-detachable M203 grenade launcher and leaf sight, a KAC sound suppressor, a KAC back-up rear sight, an Insight Technologies AN/PEQ-2A visible laser/infrared designator, along with Trijicon's ACOG TA-01NSN model and Reflex sights, and a night vision sight. It is currently in service with US Special Ops. * SOPMOD Block II: The kit included: an Elcan Specter DR, Trijicon's ACOG TA-31 ECOS model, and a Eotech 553 holographic sight. Variants * M4A1: Variants with full-auto capabilities. Currently in service with special operation units and some infantry units. * CQBR: The Close-Quarter Battle Receiver, designated by the US Military as the "Mk 18", it features a shorter 10.3 inch barrel, mainly designed for close-quarter combats. Other Variants The M4 Carbine is also manufactured by other firearms company including Bushmaster and Remington Arms. Appears in * Resident Evil 3: Nemesis * S.W.A.T. 3: Close Quarters Battle * Delta Force: Land Warrior * Counter-Strike (Renamed to "Maverick M4A1 Carbine", can be fitted with sound suppressor, purchasable by counter-terrorist faction) * Ghost Recon * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Tactical Ops: Assault on Terror * Delta Force: Task Force Dagger * America's Army * Hitman 2: Silent Assassin * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Rainbow Six 3: Raven Shield * Rainbow Six 3: Black Arrow * Counter-Strike: Condition Zero * Counter-Strike: Source * Hitman: Contracts * SWAT 4 * Battlefield 2 * Project Reality * Rainbow Six Lockdown * 24: The Game * Hitman: Blood Money * Insurgency * Grand Theft Auto IV * 7.62 High Calibre * Counter-Strike Online * Killing Floor * America's Army 3 * ArmA II * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (M4A1, Used by SAS and USMC Force Recon operatives in Campaign. With usable M203 grenade launcher, ACOG sight and red dot sights, etc.....) * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (Tan-colored M4A1, Used by TF141, US Army Rangers and Vladimir Makarov's terrorist group in Campaign) * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (Black-colored M4A1, Used by John Price, Yuri and Delta Forces operatives in Campaign) * Battlefield: Bad Company 2 * Medal of Honor (2010) * Homefront (M4A1, Used by resistance fighters, USMC and Korean People's Army) * Battlefield Play4Free * Battlefield 3 (M4 and M4A1, used by USMC in Campaign) * Battlefield 4 (M4 and M4A1) * Counter-Strike: Global Offensive (As the "M4A1-S", comes with a undetachable carrying handle and can be fitted with sound suppressor. Purchasable by counter-terrorist faction) * Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City * Warface Category:Assault rifles Category:American weapons Category:Firearms chambered in 5.56x45mm cartridges